


Sirens

by unofficialbusiness



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Badass Rhys (I guess), Jack without mask, M/M, Police, They're in the U.S, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialbusiness/pseuds/unofficialbusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based of the song Sirens by Lee Brice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirens

Jack drove down the almost empty road, taking his sweet time to get to work. He was the CEO after all, he can't fire himself for being late. To be honest, Jack was so tired he was close to convincing himself to stay home that morning and take an off day.  
Angel, his ever-loving daughter, would not let him stay home at all. She came in every five minutes, making sure he didn't go back to sleep. But he tried so hard, he just wasn't successful.  
He smiled at the thought of his daughter but quickly frowned as he saw a car barely miss him. He turned the wheel, causing him to slide off the road a bit. "Get off your phone asshole!" Jack shouted out his rolled down window, even though no-one probably heard him.  
Seeing a car wasn't uncommon but this road wasn't like the interstate at all. That's why Jack liked it so much, he hated interstates with a burning passion. This was just some old, paved back road that hadn't been used by a parade of cars in years. The pavement was grey and cracked, breaking at the edges of the road.  
A loud string of buzzes alerted him that someone was calling. That person was his idiot PA, who was most likely worried about him not being there. Jack looked away from his road and picked up his phone.  
"What in the world do you find so important that you gotta call me for Chase?" Jack questioned in an irritable tone. A sound of papers being shuffled around in a hurry before Chase answered Jack.  
"You have a meeting with the head of the coding apartment right now!" He sounded frantic and it made Jack chuckle.  
"For the millionth time, who am I?"  
"Handsome Jack, the CEO of Hyperion. But-" Chase replied and went to speak more but Jack cut him off. An annoyed huff could be heard from the PA.  
"So what does that mean?" Jack grinned as he could practically hear the frustration his Chase's voice. Jack leaned back in his seat and flipped on the radio.  
"You can do whatever you want, but you've put off this meeting already!"  
"You said it yourself, I'm the CEO, I can put it off forever if I want. Just reschedule the damn meeting again." Jack told him. "Now that that is resolved bye-bye cupcake!"  
"Wait no! Handsome Jack sir, your girlfriend is here!" Jack had already let his attention drift away from the phone call and rest on the car at the side of the road. An relatively new Honda sat at the side of the road with the hood up. Smoke just poured out of it and rose into the clouded sky. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the person that got stuck out here in this weather.  
On closer inspection Jack noticed that the owner of the car was a male, and he was ready to hitchhike, something quite dangerous in Jack's opinion. Fighting against his common sense and better judgment, he pulled over. His main reason being that 11 years ago he was in the same spot, not a penny in his pocket.  
"Sir are you still there?" The PA asked, curious as he couldn't hear anything from his boss.  
Once again ignoring the PA, he pushed open the truck door open. The man looked at Jack, running his mismatched eyes up and down the length of Jack's body. Jack did the same and admired the cybernetics, arm, eye, and a port, Hyperion's of course. "Nice cybernetics but what's your name?" Jack smirked at the younger man who hopped into the truck.  
"Silent type, huh cupcake?"  
"Uh Jack sir, who are you talking to?" Chase spoke, which Jack didn't hear but the stranger did. Quick and gracefully, the stranger moved over to Jack and slid his hand up Jack's chest, confusing the CEO. The cybernetic man flashed Jack a smile, and fluttered his eye lashes.  
"Moving a bit fast there don't you think princess?" A short laugh came out but Jack couldn't find it in him to push the man away. He looked so delicate and harmless, he only wanted to stare at the hitchhiker.  
He reached up to run his fingers over Jack's raised arm that kept the phone raised to his ear. Slowly he lowered his arm and grabbed the phone. In a flash he clicked the off button which pissed Jack off a bit.  
"I don't know who the hell you think you-" Jack was abruptly cut off as a gun was swiftly placed against his chest. The barrel hurt his chest as the stranger most likely pushed harder than he needed to.  
"Drive. Don't stop, if you do I load a couple bullets into your skull, got it?" Jack nodded so many times that his neck hurt and he felt dizzy. Later he realized he must have looked like a bobble head.  
The man looked back a couple times while Jack flew down the road, kicking up a bit of dust. Blood rushed through Jack's veins but the stranger laughed at his pale face.  
"What, never been in a little trouble before?" He cackled and lighting flashed through his eyes. Jack would've smiled back in any other situation. For being a CEO, he hasn't been at the business point of the gun.  
The man looked behind, suddenly nervous and Jack realized something, he's on the run. He must be there's no other way, just broke out of jail, drug dealers chasing after him, it didn't matter.  
The truck was shaking slightly as he went faster than he ever tried, grinding the petal into the floor boards. Jack resisted the urge to slam on the brakes at the sight he saw before him. A line of police cars, with lights on, and guns, lots of guns. Jack took a deep breath and pushed the pedal even more, feeling an ache in his foot.  
Instantly the chase was on but the stranger was still laughing, feeling adrenaline in a totally different way than Jack was. "Ah fuck a helicopter!" He cocked his gun and pointed it at the helicopter and shot off a couple rounds, then reloading.  
Bullets could be heard hitting the truck but Jack was too worried with the helicopter that could shoot out their windshield. "Fuck off already! I thought you idiots were smarter than this!" The younger man kept shouting and Jack just wanted this to end. A storm of bullets landed in his tailgate causing Jack to curse the beautiful stranger in the seat next to him.  
Another curse flew from Jack's mouth as he thought about something else, he missed the turn. The turn he took for work had passed and he was headed for a dirt road, a dirt road that ended in a dead end.  
The truck rattled when they made the change from the pavement to dirt. The stranger noticed the dead end and leaned over to Jack and buckled the seatbelt around Jack. He felt the younger man kiss his cheek and speak and a honey-like voice, that in any other situation would've turned Jack on.  
"Thanks for the help and I suggest that you hold on pretty boy." He knocked Jack's hands off and took the wheel. The truck flipped over and over, Jack couldn't tell how many times they did but when he woke up he was in a hospital. A broken arm and lots of scratches.  
Jack would remember this for a long time coming and wish that he'd meet that stranger again. But for now he could only dream about the feel of the adrenaline and the sound of the police chasing him.


End file.
